<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А как же волшебное слово?.. by Windwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859531">А как же волшебное слово?..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave'>Windwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KGDADDY [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP without Porn, kgdaddy, эстеблишд рилейшнпиздец</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему действительно хочется убить Князева, но ещё больше хочется, чтобы тот подошёл ближе, вновь коснулся его и уже не смел отходить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Daddy (Wolf Warriors)/Anatoli Knyazev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KGDADDY [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А как же волшебное слово?..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вот так бывает: время - час ночи, а ты внезапно хочешь написать порнодраббл на 500 слов без начала и конца, зато с кинками</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё, что слышит Дэдди — это мерный шум крови в ушах. Он похож на гул океана или двигателя — такой же непрерывный и монотонный.</p><p>Он не слышит собственного голоса, осталось только ощущение вибрации в горле — наушники перекрывают любой звук. А повязка, плотная и мягкая, не пропускает ни единого намёка на свет. Быстро облизнув губы, он сглатывает вязкую слюну и наугад произносит:</p><p>— Эй, комми, ты там заснул? Я не соглашался висеть тут просто так, пока ты чешешь свою советскую жопу.</p><p>Возможно, Князев ему даже ответил, но Дэдди не может сказать наверняка. </p><p>Он глубоко вдыхает носом, но сухой воздух пахнет только бетоном, и лишь тянет откуда-то едва уловимым терпким запахом парфюма.</p><p>Раздражённый, Дэдди ёрзает в ремнях, с силой проворачивает запястья в браслетах. Но плотная кожа обхватывает их плотно, а руки подняты и разведены в стороны.</p><p>— Ты бы поторопился, — он не знает, как звучит его голос, но вкладывает в слова весь яд, на который способен.</p><p>Лёгкое дыхание обжигает шею, ерошит волосы на затылке, и против своей воли Дэдди вздрагивает. Слишком внезапно. </p><p>Его чувства и без того обострены до предела, и эта щекотка отдаётся пробегающей вдоль позвоночника дрожью.</p><p>— Чтобы меня впечатлить, нужно что-то большее, — Дэдди хмыкает в тишину.</p><p>Горячая щекотка исчезает. Наверняка Князев стоит рядом и смотрит — сейчас бы перехватить его рукой под подбородок, уложив ладонь на уёбищную вытатуированную птицу и сжать на ней пальцы посильнее. Вместо этого Дэдди рычит:</p><p>— Ну что ты там?</p><p>Он сам на это согласился, но теперь ощущает беспомощную ярость от нетерпения и невозможности хоть как-то шевельнуться.</p><p>Тёплые пальцы касаются спины, очерчивают всю длину позвоночника, и исчезают.</p><p>— Да какого хуя?</p><p>Теперь рука ложится на бедро, аккуратно гладит — и тут же чувствительно сжимает ягодицу, а потом Дэдди ощущает сильный, с отдачей, шлепок. Спина, бока, бёдра, загривок — прикосновения исчезают только чтобы появиться вновь, но для него этого мало, слишком мало и коротко.</p><p>Дэдди дёргается, кожа браслетов впивается в запястья и лодыжки. Он напрягается всем телом, подаётся назад вслед за исчезнувшим пару секунд назад прикосновением. </p><p>— Я тебя убью нахуй, — в горле пересохло, и ярость внутри мешается с возбуждением. </p><p>Ему действительно хочется убить Князева, но ещё больше хочется, чтобы тот подошёл ближе, вновь коснулся его и уже не смел отходить.</p><p>— Да подрочи ты мне блядь уже! — Орёт он, напрягая горло, и добавляет, зло и одновременно чуть восторженно: — Сука коммунистическая.</p><p>Он награждён: ладонью на загривке, горячим дыханием на щеке, с силой прошедшимися по напряжённому животу ногтями, и, наконец-таки, сильными пальцами, обхватившими его член.</p><p>— Мог бы с этого и начать, — он подаётся бёдрами вперёд, насколько позволяют разведённые в стороны и прикованные к опорам рамы лодыжки. — Давай, сделай мне охуенно.</p><p>Но Князев разжимает пальцы и с силой шлёпает его ладонью по бедру. </p><p>И отходит — Дэдди больше не ощущает запах его парфюма, не чувствует его дыхание на коже. </p><p>Он снова остаётся наедине с шумом крови в ушах и ноющим от возбуждения телом. Он может только кричать в тишину и темноту и снова и снова дёргать руками, надеясь невесть на что, и шипеть от раздражения. И надеяться, что это действительно шипение, а не стон, когда касания возвращаются. </p><p>Их снова много — и снова недостаточно, Дэдди хочется большего. </p><p>— Да сделай ты уже что-нибудь!.. — Его голос совсем сел, голова кружится, но зато Князев, пусть совсем легко, словно издевается, поглаживает ему поясницу. — ...Пожалуйста?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>